


Alla luce delle Due Lune

by RinoaHeart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, older Pidge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinoaHeart/pseuds/RinoaHeart
Summary: San Valentino era quel giorno dell’anno che Pidge odiava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, da sempre. Di più, da quando era nell’Universo, e ancora peggio da quando si era resa conto di essere perdutamente innamorata di un figo di dieci anni più grande di lei, che ovviamente non la degnava di uno sguardo in più di quello che avrebbe dedicato a una tenera sorellina minore...





	Alla luce delle Due Lune

**Author's Note:**

> Storia Scritta appositamente per il San Valentino di Voltron Legendary Defender -IT utilizzando i prompt di Fanriwter.it

**Storia Scritta appositamente per il San Valentino di[Voltron Legendary Defender -IT ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/604160229757502/) utilizzando i prompt di [Fanriwter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2017/02/12/prompt-di-san-valentino-corsa-delle-72-ore/)**  
 

 

San Valentino era quel giorno dell’anno che Pidge odiava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, da sempre. Di più, da quando era nell’Universo, e ancora peggio da quando si era resa conto di essere perdutamente innamorata di un figo di dieci anni più grande di lei, che ovviamente non la degnava di uno sguardo in più di quello che avrebbe dedicato a una tenera sorellina minore. Si erano trovati insieme in ogni tipo di situazione, affrontando le insidie e i pericoli della loro incessante lotta contro Zarkon, eppure nulla sembrava potesse far breccia nel cuore sempre cupo di Shiro, anche ora che finalmente sembrava che la pace fosse veramente concreta. Pidge, all’inizio della sua cotta, si era ripromessa di soffocare quel germoglio d’amore, troppo pericoloso, e anche perché vedeva Shiro perfettamente in coppia con la principessa Allura, il suo modello femminile per eccellenza, così bella, perfetta, alta, slanciata e coraggiosa...ma da quando Lotor si era schierato con loro, era abbastanza chiaro come i due alieni avessero un legame speciale, che sembrava non tangere assolutamente il loro ombroso paladino nero. E proprio a causa loro, anzi, soprattutto di quel cretino di Lance, ora si ritrovava a odiare ancora una volta il giorno dedicato agli innamorati umani che l’avrebbe resa ridicola agli occhi di tutti. Soprattutto quelli di Shiro.

  
   
  
Era stato Lance che proprio quella mattina in sala comune si era rivolto verso i due alieni dai capelli candidi, nel mezzo di uno dei loro battibecchi amore/odio, provocando una reazione a catena imprevedibile.  
“Sapete, proprio in questo momento secondo i miei calcoli sulla Terra stanno per festeggiare San Valentino, la festa adatta a voi due piccioncini!” disse, controllando il suo pad mentre sgranocchiava distrattamente una mela.   
Lotor e Allura arrossirono, per quanto potesse arrossire un alieno dalla pelle violacea solitamente famoso per la sua compostezza algida, e rimasero in silenzio, desiderando solo sparire diventando del colore del divano della sala comune. Non si azzardarono neanche ad approfondire l’ennesima festività umana che avrebbe portato solo danni, memori entrambi di disastri tipo “La festa di Natale” o giochi umani di [dubbia logica](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3727780&i=1).*  
Stranamente fu Keith a proseguire il discorso, con grande sgomento di Pidge.  _Ovviamente quello stava sempre zitto, tranne quando effettivamente sarebbe stato meglio tacere._  
“Vi ricordate il party di San Valentino della Garrison?” chiese il pilota del leone rosso prima di scolarsi la sua terza tazza di caffè americano, motivo forse dell’insolita botta di vita.  
Da che erano tornati sulla Terra, prima di ripartire per una missione di pace galattica investiti a pieno titolo del titolo di piloti, avevano fatto scorte di tutto ciò che di terrestre non avevano potuto godere durante gli anni passati nella lotta contro l’impero Galra. Da quel giorno Keith non si era più scollato dal caffè americano, Lance da quello cubano, litigando ovviamente sulla superiorità del caffè dell’uno o dell’altro, e Hunk aveva riempito ogni vano e scomparto della cucina del castello con qualsiasi cosa possibile e inimmaginabile. Pidge aveva sentito Coran lamentarsi che non entrava più nei pantaloni per colpa di tutto quel cibo terrestre.   
Shiro invece sembrava particolarmente attaccato alla zuppa di miso, che stava sorseggiando tranquillamente come accompagno a quella che lui chiamava “colazione giapponese”. E fu proprio lui, prima di sollevare nuovamente le bacchette per piluccare del riso bianco che rispose a Keith. “E come scordarseli! Erano gli unici momenti alla Garrison che ci facevano ricordare di essere ragazzini e non soldati!”  
Matt lo guardò di sottecchi e a Pidge mancò un battito. Non era da Shiro esternare così aspramente i suoi sentimenti e scorse un attimo di panico in ognuno dei suoi compagni umani. Shiro era sempre così di cattivo umore, un umore che non nessuno riusciva a spiegarsi dato che la loro nuova vita era appena iniziata. Avevano vinto, erano vivi, erano insieme, eppure il loro leader, il loro  _space_ _daddy_ era inquietato da qualcosa che nessuno di loro riusciva a capire. Fu Matt che, forse perché più spavaldo e meno preoccupato di deludere quello che per gli altri era il loro capo, cercò di smuovere un po’ la situazione. “Perché non fare un revival? Dovremmo organizzare uno di quei party...ma nello spazio.” disse guardando Lotor e Allura.  
“State cercando di incastrarmi di nuovo in queste iniziative umane vero?” sorrise Allura con gli occhi che già sprizzavano entusiasmo.  
“E ti stiamo anche chiedendo un castello per organizzarla.” specificò Matt con un sorriso sornione.  
Allura rise alla faccia disperata di Lotor che si coprì prontamente con una delle sue grandi mani eleganti.  
“Lotor, non fare così che tanto poi sei il primo che si diverte…” gli sussurrò in altean prima di girarsi verso i suoi paladini. “Dove volete organizzare questa festa?” sorrise alzandosi in piedi e prendendo le redini della situazione.  
Pidge guardò il fratello sgomenta e pensò che forse avrebbe dovuto abbatterlo il giorno che l’aveva ritrovato nello spazio.

 

Coran era sempre il primo che si buttava a capofitto nell’organizzazione di feste e celebrazioni, quindi non si fece pregare quando gli dissero che avrebbero fatto un party a tema “Amore”. Dopo un breve briefing fatto da Lance e Hunk per spiegare a lui, Allura e Lotor cosa fosse San Valentino, Coran disse che aveva capito tutto e di lasciare fare a lui.   
_“Amore, cuori e rosso!! Ho capito tuttoooo!”_  
Pidge l’aveva sentito urlare fortissimo mentre era andata ad acchiappare suo fratello che cercava di sgattaiolare nel corridoio. Acchiappare, letteralmente.  
“Matt.” la presa sulla collottola del suo adorato fratellone era adamantina. Gli anni sul campo di battaglia gli avevano regalato un corpo allenato e scattante, insieme a capelli nuovamente lunghi e scintillanti.   
“Sì, sorellina?” fece il finto tonto lui mentre si girava e si piegava sotto la sua morsa letale.   
“Cosa. Diavolo. Hai. In mente?” gli si avvicinò sussurrando e scandendo le parole.  
Suo fratello era l’unico con cui condivideva il pesante fardello del suo amore non corrisposto per Shiro, e il bastardo si stava prendendo gioco di lei?   
“Non è come pensi, lo giuro! Sai che non ti prenderei mai in giro perché sei innamorata di Shi...” Pidge trattenne un grido strozzato prima di appendere al muro il suo allampanato fratello, tappandogli la bocca.  
“Ma che sei impazzito??” sibilò minacciosissima.  
Matt si vide tutta la vita davanti agli occhi. E poi, d’un tratto vide affacciarsi Shiro e capì di essere morto. Era stato bello vivere e almeno aveva sconfitto i Galra.  
“Ragazzi che combinate?? Pidge non essere troppo dura con tuo fratello sai che non ha più l’età per certe cose, siamo vecchi.” disse attraversando il corridoio e arruffando i capelli di Katie senza mai levare lo sguardo dal suo pad, totalmente disinteressato alla scena.  
Per la ragazza quella fu la goccia che fece traboccare il suo già fragile vaso.  
Aspettò che l’oggetto dei suoi desideri si fu allontanato abbastanza prima di lasciare andare il fratello e scoppiare a piangere senza ritegno, appoggiandosi al muro.  
Matt la conosceva troppo bene per non avere il cuore a pezzi anche lui. Anni di lotte lontana da casa non l’avevano piegata, eppure quell’amore non corrisposto la stava uccidendo dentro. Abbracciò la sorellina, nascondendo quel viso in lacrime fra le sue braccia. “Quel demente di Shiro…” pensò stringendo le labbra. “ce l’ha già un fratello maggiore Pidge, non c’è bisogno che ci si atteggi lui…” 

E così la sera del dannato party era arrivata e stava maledicendosi allo specchio, lei, il fratello, Lance e tutto l’Universo. Pidge si guardò nello specchio, controllando i capelli raccolti, la sua solita felpa e i pantaloni della tuta. Era pronta. Pronta a fare una figura con mezzo pianeta e pronta a soffrire in quello che in teoria sarebbe dovuto essere il giorno dedicato agli innamorati.  
Con un sospiro profondo aprì la porta della sua stanza per raggiungere il grande salone che era off limits da due giorni. Chissà che diavolo aveva combinato Coran e chissà che… “Ahhhh!” urlò mentre spaventatissima si ritraeva dallo scontro frontale con...Lotor??  
“Lo sapevo.” commentò secco il principe squadrandola da capo a piedi, totalmente indifferente al fatto che gli aveva dato una testata in pieno petto.  
“Sai cosa?? Che diamine ci fai qui??” Pidge e Lotor andavano abbastanza d'accordo, per essere stati mortali nemici, ma quella sera Pidge era assolutamente fuori da ogni grazia.   
“Non fare la bisbetica con me, minuscola umana. È stata Allura a spedirmi qui, lei arriverà fra poco.” spinse un bottone del suo device di comunicazione e l’ologramma di Allura si materializzò sul braccio di Lotor. “Oh no!!” fu il suo primo commento quando comparve nell’holo.  
“Ma si può sapere che diamine avete voi due oggi??” commentò Pidge infastidita dal fatto che non stava capendo cosa stesse accadendo.  
“Pidge non ti lascerò scendere in salone vestita così! Io mi sto finendo di preparare ecco perché ho mandato Lotor in avanscoperta! Ma sto arrivando con la cavalleria!”   
“Ma avete bevuto milk-shake fatti con latte di Kaltenecker avariato oggi??” protestò Pidge spostando Lotor con una spallata che fece più male a lei, decisa ad andare nel salone. Ma c’era un motivo se Allura aveva inviato l’alieno alto due metri che, senza neanche una parvenza di sforzo, la prese per la collottola e la riportò in camera sua.   
“Non ho ancora ben capito perché mi sto prestando a tutto ciò, ma in fondo ha ragione Allura, è divertente” disse fra sé e sé mentre chiudeva la porta alle sue spalle con il suo classico sorrisetto sardonico.  
   
Il salone del Castello era effettivamente un capolavoro. Coran e Allura erano così elettrizzati dall’idea del party dedicato all’amore da decidere di attraccare in uno dei pianeti dell’alleanza e invitare tutti i loro amici e alleati. Del resto erano ancora in pieno festeggiamento post-guerra, ogni occasione era buona per portare un po’ d’allegria e baldoria in un Universo stato lugubre per fin troppo tempo.  
E quale posto migliore se non quello dove i paladini avevano vinto il cuore del pubblico ai tempi della guerra?  
Coran era riuscito persino a convincere Bibobi, il famosissimo presentatore, a essere la guest star per il dj set del party e il loro annunciatore per la serata. (I metodi di persuasione rimanevano tutt’ora sconosciuti…sebbene i pettegolezzi fossero molto piccanti.)  
Quasi tutti i paladini, incluso Matt, erano già stati annunciati e introdotti alla festa, accolti in un tripudio di coriandoli a forma di cuore e palloncini. Lance, impeccabile nello smoking con farfallino blu, stava già ricevendo un quintale di cioccolato dalle sue accanite fan.  L’idea di far circolare opuscoli informativi sulla festa fra gli autoctoni era stata vincente, sebbene lo sguardo inceneritore di Keith, sexy da far schifo nel suo smoking col farfallino rosso, presagiva terribili punizioni a letto per quella notte. Si girò un attimo per guardare Hunk, arrossito ormai fino ai capelli, che si stiracchiava le mani sudaticce sullo smoking davanti a Shay. Ecco un’altra grande idea che aveva avuto, che almeno non avrebbe avuto ritorsioni sbuffò prima di tornare dalle sue fan oblunghe. Ma l’atmosfera festosa fu interrotta nuovamente dalla vocina di Bibobi.  
“BIBOBIIIIIII” l’urlo dell’alieno verdino risuonò in tutto il salone immenso grazie ai potenti microfoni. “BIBOBIIIIIBOBIBIIII!BIBOHIIIIII...BI”  
[SIGNORE E SIGNORI, HO IL PIACERE DI ANNUNCIARVI SUA MAESTA’ LA PRINCIPESSA ALLURA, SUA MAESTA’ IL PRINCIPE LOTOR E LA PALADINA DEL LEONE VERDE, PIDGE!”]  
Shiro, che fino ad ora era rimasto in disparte a parlare con i membri presenti della Spada di Marmora, alzò lo sguardo quasi distrattamente sulla scalinata del salone.  
E per poco non rimase secco.  
Allura, bellissima nel suo vestito azzurro che risaltava la pelle caramellata, scendeva elegantemente le scale appoggiata al braccio di Lotor, che con un portamento regale indossava l’alta uniforme galra. Erano effettivamente bellissimi e Shiro sorrise per un attimo al pensiero di vedere la coppia regale ormai libera di poter uscire allo scoperto. Ma fu ciò, o meglio chi, era appoggiata all _’altro_  braccio di Lotor che fece venire quasi un mancamento al paladino nero.  
Pidge, ormai avrebbe dovuto chiamarla Katie?, scendeva le scale con un’incertezza tipica della sua indole pratica, fasciata in un vestito a sirena verde smeraldo con intricati ricami dorati di fattura altean che rivelavano  _quanto_  fosse ormai cresciuta la ragazzina che aveva guidato attraverso mille battaglie. Shiro deglutì, a fondo, e Matt non poté trattenere un ghigno misto a un moto di gelosia mentre mentalmente quasi si malediceva per aver elaborato quel piano diabolico con Allura. Con nonchalance prese sottobraccio il suo compagno d’armi e sorridendo andò incontro al trio. Matt si inchinò reverenziale alla principessa, era sempre bellissima e il suo cuore sanguinava ancora a vederla accanto a Lotor, e davanti la sua sorellina che splendeva di luce propria. Attese tattico l’annuncio delle danze, che sapeva sarebbe stato di lì a pochi secondi, mentre Shiro dopo un cenno d’approvazione alla coppia non aveva occhi altro che per Pidge.  
“BIBOBIHIBIBOHIIII” [ORA CHE SIAMO TUTTI QUI RIUNITI, POSSIAMO DARE INIZIO ALLE DANZE!]  
Allura, Matt e Lotor si guardarono complici. Shiro, che stava già per defilarsi mentre con aria ancora ebete guardava Pidge, si ritrovò sospinto da Matt proprio davanti la ragazza, mentre Lotor prendeva la mano di Allura allontanandola verso il centro della pista per dare inizio alle danze. Ci fu un momento di silenzio imbarazzante e Pidge pensò che tutto, quel dannato party e il vestito e il trucco e i capelli, erano stati una pessima idea. Era arrossita fino alla punta della lunga chioma bionda e fluente sciolta per l’occasione in sontuosi boccoli e non sapeva dove e cosa guardare. Shiro era semplicemente  _troppo_ , per lei, e quel dannato smoking non faceva altro che sottolinearlo. Shiro si schiarì la gola, prima di porgerle una mano, quella meccanica, dato che era l’unica cosa di lui che non poteva tremare come un ragazzino al primo ballo. “Sono passati  _tanti_ anni dai party della Garrison… non so se mi ricordo ancora come si danza.” Esordì incerto. Pidge finalmente rise, l’espressione corrucciata ormai svanita, e Shiro sentì il suo cuore scaldarsi di nuovo. Non poteva continuare così. Lei era troppo giovane, troppo piena di vita per poterla sporcare con la sua oscurità. Ma non riusciva più a ignorarla. A ignorare ciò che provava ormai da tempo.  
“Io non penso proprio di sapere  _come_  si balla” disse mentre accettava la mano di Shiro e si faceva guidare nella pista. Shiro le cinse l’esile vita, fasciata alla perfezione da quel vestito che risaltava tutti i suoi colori. Fece uno sforzo enorme per non guardare il seno della fanciulla, schiarendosi di nuovo la gola. Quando diamine le era cresciuto? Non che fosse una taglia spropositata, ma abbastanza conturbante da fargli capire una volta per tutte che Pidge non era più solo la sorellina del suo compagno di college e la sua sottoposta paladina.  
Shiro era imponente e lei, che nonostante gli anni non era cresciuta granché d’altezza, si ritrovò a guardarlo con completa, involontaria adorazione. Tutto le sembrava un sogno. L’atmosfera romantica, la musica terrestre che suonava una classica ballata, le luci soffuse in un enorme salone sfarzoso…e lei abbracciata a Shiro in un abito da principessa, letteralmente, dato che Allura le aveva fatto adattare dai suoi topini un suo vestito alla velocità della luce.  
Certo, era impossibile.   
Certo, sarebbe stato solo quel momento. Ma lo avrebbe ricordato per sempre.  
La ragazza era ignara che il suo paladino nero stesse pensando esattamente le stesse cose.   
La strinse per un attimo più forte a sé, lasciando solo per un momento ogni sua barriera calare, godendo per un attimo del profumo dei suoi capelli mentre lei si lasciava andare sul suo petto.  
Fu un sogno. La sua sola presenza riusciva a calmarlo, renderlo felice, pieno di luce. Non esisteva nient’altro, se non Katie, la sua intelligenza, il suo coraggio, la sua determinazione…la sua bellezza e tutti ricordi che aveva di lei fino a quel momento.  
Non esisteva nessuno a parte loro due nell’Universo e per un attimo volle illudersi che sarebbe potuto essere  _realmente_  così.   
Katie sentiva il cuore scoppiarle nel petto e sentì anche quello di Shiro. Impossibile sperare... _vero_?  
Proprio mentre formulava quel pensiero, la musica finì.  
Si guardarono per un attimo, smarriti, arrossendo.   
“Scusami Pidge sono solo un dannato vecchiardo…” disse allontanandola bruscamente.  
Per Katie fu come ricevere uno schiaffo in piena faccia. Si sentì sporca, ridicola. Il dolore che provava non era comparabile a nessuna delle ferite ricevute in quegli anni di lotte. Ma resistette al colpo. Doveva farlo. Sorrise con le sue ultime forze e annuì brevemente prima di voltarsi e cercare l’uscita più vicina, senza dire una parola. Sentiva le lacrime già sgorgare e non voleva vedere nessuno.  
Shiro si sentì come se gli avessero strappato il cuore dal petto. L’aveva ferita. Era riuscito infine a rovinare anche ciò che aveva di più caro, per la sua stupidità.  
Si passo una mano fra i capelli, completamente svuotato da ogni emozione.  
“Ora, io non sono  _esattamente_  un esperto di relazioni, soprattutto umane, ma non ti sembra di aver fatto una cazzata, Shiro?” sentì la voce di Lotor sibilare nel suo orecchio e maledisse il fatto che il mezzo galra era alto più di lui. Fu inoltre sorpreso, quella era forse la terza volta che lo sentiva pronunciare sia un’imprecazione che il suo nome, e suonava anche mortalmente minaccioso.   
“Se fossi il fratello di Katie ti sfiderei a duello.” disse prima di farlo voltare con lo sguardo verso Matt, che stava effettivamente dirigendosi verso di lui.  _In che guaio si era cacciato?_    
“Shiro, quant’è vero il sistema solare stavolta ti metto le mani addosso.” Matt non perse tempo, lo prese per il bavero e lo sbattè addosso al primo muro riparato da sguardi indiscreti. “Non voglio rovinare la festa a nessuno Shiro, e nessuno avrebbe dovuto rovinare la festa a Pidge stasera. Posso sapere che ti passa per la testa? Che le hai fatto? Perché è scappata così? ”  
Shiro deglutì pesantemente. “Perché sono un coglione?” sussurrò più a sé stesso che al suo amico di una vita.  
“Su questo puoi scommetterci. Ma perché? Perché sei così stronzo ultimamente? Sempre così arido e cinico. Soprattutto con LEI. E poi stasera questo? Mi deludi.” Disse, rimarcando la presa sul suo collo.   
“Puoi picchiarmi Matt, del resto me lo merito.” Non stava opponendo resistenza, desiderava fortemente essere preso a pugni. Lo meritava.  
“Non voglio picchiarti, voglio sapere che succede” insisté, lasciandolo andare.  
Shiro tossicchiò prima di riprendere fiato. “Succede che sono innamorato di tua sorella, quindi forse questo cazzotto me lo merito?” sorrise pure, sperando di scatenare una reazione violenta in Matt.  
Ma Matt invece lo guardò esterrefatto. “Sei innamorato di Pidge? E allora perché…?” disse indicando la sala, accennando alla scena di poco prima, senza parole.  
Shiro non si trattenne più. Non poteva. “Perché? Tu saresti contento di vederla accanto a me? Saresti contenuto di vederla vicino a uno che ha dieci anni più di lei? Uno mezzo menomato, sia mentalmente che fisicamente? Dimmi è questo che vuoi per tua sorella? Spaccami pure la faccia Matt, perché questo è ciò che provo, e questo ciò che merito!” Chiuse gli occhi, vedendo il colpo che il ragazzo stava caricando.  
Il cazzotto non arrivò sul serio, ma uno schiaffo meno potente di quanto sarebbe potuto essere, quello sì. Uno sbuffetto, più che altro.  
“Shiro, ma che stai dicendo? Svegliati amico. Che mi importa dell’età? Mia sorella gira per l’universo da quando ha 15 anni. È più intelligente di me e te messi insieme, ha combattuto cose che una ragazzina non dovrebbe mai vedere. Ha le sue cicatrici e le sue storie.” Sorrise, con orgoglio. E Shiro finalmente realizzò.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un lungo momento. “Capisci vero che probabilmente non vorrà mai più parlarmi?”  
Matt scosse la testa, quasi annoiato. “Shiro non costringermi a portarti di peso sulla balconata del castello. Vai per l’amore del cielo!” lo girò in direzione della balconata e lo spinse forte.  
Shiro respirò a fondo. Era un uomo dannazione. E Pidge era...beh, era Katie.  
Si fece coraggio e si avventurò, trovandola sulla balconata a guardare le due Lune d’ambra che si stagliavano nel cielo ceruleo del pianeta. Aveva freddo, lo percepiva dalla spalla che tremava. O forse erano le lacrime che aveva cercato di nascondergli.  
“Pidge…” provò a chiamarla dolcemente, mentre con delicatezza cercò di cingerle una spalla con l’unico braccio che poteva darle calore.  
Lei si girò di scatto, spaventata. Era fredda, sì, ma piangeva anche. Era un idiota. Un grande, grosso, vecchio idiota. La vide cercare di nascondergli le lacrime, imbarazzata.  
“Shiro...io non…” lui non aspettò altro. Si buttò. Si buttò come un ragazzino, come lo scellerato studente della Garrison che era stato 15 anni prima. Si buttò alla merce di una ragazza che aveva quasi la metà dei suoi anni ma che gli aveva riempito il cuore di allegria, purezza, spensieratezza. La baciò deciso, prendendole il viso nella mano e offrendogli le labbra come non aveva mia fatto prima con nessuno. Vide per un attimo i suoi occhi spalancarsi prima di arrendersi, e con lei le sue labbra calde, fresche e dolci.  
Non poté trattenersi dall’abbracciarla forte, finalmente. Si aspettava una timida risposta, non quell’ondata di passione che sentì travolgerlo. Percorse con le mani la schiena scultorea della giovane donna che era fra le sue braccia, prolungando il bacio molto più a lungo di quanto avrebbe mai sperato. Assaporò quella felicità come un assetato nel deserto avrebbe bevuto da un’oasi.  
Pidge sentì il cuore rimbombargli nelle orecchie e semplicemente non riusciva a pensare ad altro che al profumo di Shiro che le stava dando alla testa, alle spalle forti a cui si stava aggrappando per non cadere, sicura che le sue ginocchia ormai gelatina non l’avrebbero sorretta a lungo. Era spaventata e spavalda nello stesso tempo, assaporò quelle labbra spesse con una voluttà che non sapeva neanche di avere. Pensava di essere solo numeri ed equazioni, ma evidentemente anche la chimica era nelle sue corde. Perché quello era. Pura, esplosiva chimica, fra due corpi che non sapevano nemmeno di volersi così tanto. Shiro si staccò di colpo appena si rese conto di avere una mano sul suo seno. “Sono un vecchio idiota, perdonami.” le sussurrò guardandola negli occhi staccando immediatamente la mano come se il suo esile corpo scottasse.  
“Perché continui a dire che sei vecchio?” ribatté lei con una spavalderia che la portò a pensare di essere posseduta, mentre gli rimetteva la mano esattamente dov’era prima.   
“perché non lo sono? Vuoi davvero tutto questo?” si indicò, i capelli bianchi, con le dita, e indicò poi il suo braccio. Pidge avvertì tutta la sua insicurezza, nonostante fosse lei quella che si sentiva assolutamente inadeguata. Katie lo abbracciò fortissimo e Shiro sussultò, la sua stretta era molto più forte di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, prima di guardarlo negli occhi, fronte contro fronte. “Era per questo che eri sempre arrabbiato questo periodo? Hai la crisi di mezza età?” lo schernì con tono complice.  
“No ragazzina, ero sempre arrabbiato perché non pensavo che tutto questo sarebbe stato mai possibile.” Disse inanellando dispettoso un boccolo biondo sulla sua spalla.  
Pidge arrossì, compiaciuta ma confusa. “E…cos’è cambiato?” azzardò timorosa. Non voleva essere certo amata da qualcuno solo perché indossava un bel vestito. Ma Shiro non era così, quindi doveva essere…altro.  
Lui si fece forza e la guardò negli occhi a lungo. È cambiato che finalmente ho smesso di sentirmi in colpa Katie. Sei una ragazza giovane, è vero, ma sei in gamba, intelligente e totalmente in grado di prendere le tue decisioni. Non devo proteggerti, né da me, né da nessun’altro. Se è questo quello che davvero vuoi, non sarò io stavolta a impedirlo.”  
Pidge si sentì vibrare al suono del suo nome detto da lui. Potevano farcela. Potevano far funzionare davvero ciò che c’era fra loro. Avevano tutta la vita e la pace davanti a loro per capire…come.   
“E’ tutto ciò che ho sempre voluto Shiro.” e mentre il paladino nero sentì il cuore in gola dall’emozione lei ricominciò a baciarlo al chiaro delle due lune. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
